


Royal Twins

by Reyns456



Series: Namor week [7]
Category: Alpha Flight, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, i think im not sure it was funny when i thought about it, im sorry for the characterization i sadly havent read much with the twins yet, its just the whole 'is namor the twins dad or not'? thing, namor has a headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456
Summary: Namor is visitated by a pair of twins who want answers.
Relationships: Jean-Paul Beaubier & Jeanne-Marie Beaubier
Series: Namor week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Royal Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey last fic of the week and I tried to make this on a little funnier after the last three.  
> Sorry if the characters are off is the first time I write them and i haven't read much with them yet so I'm still not sure how to write them.
> 
> Point out any mistake please, I had not much time to edit.  
> Text betweent [ ] is in them speaking french sorry that i didnt actuallt included it more, maybe when i had more time i will.

Namor was in the throne room discussing important business with his officials when he heard a commotion coming from outside the palace. First started as a quiet murmur, then sounds of movement and voices muffled by the distance. The sounds of stuff being thrown and broken was the first thing to get clearer and then, finally, he could heard screams. They were coming from his guards, first of order asking to stop someone who was getting closer, then they became scream of pain.

He didn’t know what was coming but he was ready to affront it. Whatever it was he will stop it and teach it to never hurt his people, and to never try to invade his palace, his kingdom ever again.

So to say he was surprised to see two of the Alpha Flight members punch the door open was an understanding. He didn’t remember having any conflict with them, at least not lately. Didn’t matter anyways, he will not hold back against two brats who decided to charge in like it was their house.

“EXP…” He started to say before being interrupted by Northstar screaming

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” while pointing at him. His sister, Aurora, stood besides him sending Namor a deadly glare that transmitted the same message. Namor noticed they didn’t seem to have any underwater suit, they must had have a better resistance than Namor though they had. “EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!”

“THAT IS WHAT I SHOULD BE SAYING!” Namor screamed back at him, “You are the ones showing unannounced! Attacking my people! Invading my home! I don’t own you any answer. It is you who has to explain yourself, you brat.”

“You little…” Northstar advanced on his direction before being stopped by his sister grabbing his arm.

“We wouldn’t had to come here in the first place if we had a way to reach you.” She simply say shrugging. “It’s your fault for now owning a phone or email. We even asked Marrina if she knew how to get in contact with you and she didn’t.”

“We then were forced to go to the States to ask Captain America.” Said a more calmed Northstar, “He said the only way to get in contact with you was sending a message through your emissary or coming here”

“We did try the emissary…” She started.

“Five times” He commented.

“…and no answer.” 

“We were patient.” He said between gritted teeth. “And if you know us patient is not actually our thing.”

“And you know what?” She said pointing to the general direction of the palace.

“Nothing.” The said at the same time glaring at him.

“I was never informed that someone wanted to see me” Said Namor looking around at his officials who were denied knowing anything. Some were already trying to flee the room. “Are you sure you…”

“YES!” Screamed Aurora. “We even went to ask the Winter Soldier! AND your fire friends! How to send a messenger after the first two failed, just to be sure.”

“And still nothing.”

“We got tired of waiting Namor. It’s been SIX MONTHS!”

“You are lucky we actually waited this long for this.”

“And what is this important reason to wished to contact me?” He finally asked feeling the beginning to a headache.

The twins looked at each other with a raised eyebrow, then at Namor and back at each other. Northstar made a gesture on her direction to which she did a negative motion, pointing at him to which he shrugged, they keep at it for a few minutes, none talking and just gesturing. Namor was getting tired, he was already nice enough to not kick them of the palace in sight and now they were doing this charade and ignoring him? He was about to speak again when Aurora finally spoke.

“Why you never told us you were out dad?” Asked her in an even voice. Ok, whatever he was expecting it wasn’t even close to that.

“What?” Was all he could say staring at the twins on disbelief, we they pranking him? Did Bucky or Toro ask them to come and prank him? 

“OH, COME ON!” Northstar screamed raising his hands. “That is all you are going to say?”

“What else do you want me to say? You came to my home to ask this out of nowhere!?”

“You could just admit it so we can move on?”

“ADMIT WHAT? I don’t know what you are even talking about!” Namor screamed at them, the twins looked at him and slowly looked at each other.

“Oh, God dammit” Northstar said hiding his face on his hands, the ones muffled the following insults that came from him.

“So” Aurora said pinching her nose, “You are telling us you didn’t know?”

“Know the nonsense you just said?” 

“It’s not nonsense” She replied 

“It sounds like it”

“Look,” Northstar said trying to keep calm. “We thought the same a few months back but we had enough time to think about it and actually makes sense.”

“How so?” Namor said getting closer to the twins and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Look at us.” Aurora said and both sibling did the same as him. “You have to admit, even if is just by looking at my brother who is almost like a mirror version of you, that we have some similitudes.”

“As annoying as that is.” Northstar murmured looking at the side.

“I don’t know what you are taking about.” Namor said out loud but internally he had to admit there *were* some similarities. The faces had a similar structure, same eye color, the pointy ears who he had to admit were a rarity amount humans, even with mutants. The only thing they were missing was his eyebrows, but it was that just a coincidence, nothing more.

“You have to be joking.” Aurora groaned exasperated.

“Are you seriously going to follow with that!?” Screamed Northstar pointing at him. Namor had to admit the temper was similar too, but they were not the first humans he saw with a temper, he did work with the Hulk after all.

“I’m not. I truly have no idea what you are saying. Who told you to do this, it was Bucky? Don’t trust whatever Bucky says he is just an annoying brat who never grew up.”

“No one told us to do this.” Said Northstar pulling at his hair.

“We had to figure it out ourselves” Said Aurora looking at Namor in the eye.

“We actually felt pretty stupid it took us so long.”

“In our defense we didn’t actually see him that often” She said turning to her brother.

“I did live on an island with him for a time.” He said remembering when he thought it was a good idea to live in Utopia.

“It’s your problem for not nothing, not mine.”

“Oh, come on! Now this again!”

“CAN YOU TWO BE QUIET!!?” Namor requested, out of his already incredible short patient. The twins glared at him on different levels of annoyance and anger for being interrupted.

“Finally going to admit it?” Asked Aurora arching an eyebrow

“I have nothing to admit.” Namor responded exasperated, they were too insistent for this to be a prank, as much as it was bothering to him to actually consider the possibility they were telling the true.

“[We should had stolen his DNA like we originally planned.]” Northstar said laud enough for Namor to heard, but seemingly not caring if he did. 

“What?” Namor murmured staring yet again in disbelief at the twins.

“[We didn’t do it because we have no idea where to find some and you know it.]” Aurora responded.

“[We could had looked around.]”

“[How? Ask Captain America if he knew if S.H.I.E.L.D. had some of his DNA stored somewhere?]”

“[It’s S.H.I.E.L.D.]” He said shrugging, she considered what he said for a minute. 

“[You are right.]”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?” Namor asked, now also considering the very real possibility of S.H.I.E.L.D. having his DNA stored somewhere for who knows what.

“None of your business.” Northstar said shushing him with his hand, Namor was really close punch the other man in the face.

“You were talking about using my DNA, I think it concerns me well enough.” The twins stared at him in confusion. 

“Wait, you understand French?” She asked.

“I do.” Namor said irritated, what did they thought of him?

“Ha, another thing we have in common.” Northstar said pointing at him with a grin.

“I know a lot of languages, as a King I had to know them. Do you seriously believe English is my first language?”

“Maybe” Northstar murmured. “Is not like we had seen you using another.”

“Whatever. Look pointy ear, blue eyes…” Started counting Aurora

“…appearance, character…” Keep counting her brother. 

“This doesn’t make sense.” Interrupted Namor before they went through the points he already went. The most he consider it, the harder it get to deny the possibility. He wasn’t sure what he would do if it was true.

“It does! You are old enough to be our dad.” He said

“You are actually old enough to be our granddad.” She said.

“Hell maybe he is! We aren’t 100% sure how related we are, we went with dad but who knows.”

“I haven’t been in Canada in the last 30 years.”

“How do you know?”  
“Yes, didn’t you have amnesia? Maybe you did and don’t remember.” Namor was getting tired of this conversation and the fact they did raised a good point with that. But, he was almost sure he never left the USA during his amnesia time. Almost. 

“Even if that could had happened. I had been told before I’m infertile.” He said as his last reason why he could be their father. Both stared at him unimpressed, for Namor it was actually impressive how coordinated they could be without trying. 

“Didn’t you have a son?” They asked at the same time. Forget what he said it’s annoying how in synch they were. 

“Yes.” He said between gritted teeth.

“And he was younger that we are!” Aurora said triumphal.

“Even if the chances are low, that shows there is a chance you could have a few more kids. Right?” Northstar pointed out.

“I had to admit, you two raise good points.” They both smiled at him. “But still don’t prove anything.” Aurora groaned while Northstar just screamed at the ceiling. 

“You heard us before, right? Then give us some DNA and lets look it up” Northstar said shrugging.  
“Or we can go to S.H.I.E.L.D. and ask for some.” She reminded Namor.

“They will ask why we need it thought.” Her brother commented.

“We just go to Captain America, he for sure will want to help a friend to check if he has kids.”

“You are incredible persistent with this.” Namor said massaging his head.

“It has been driving us nuts for the last six months!” Northstar responded. “We need to know!”

“Aren’t you even a little curious about the possibility?” She asked curious.

“Not really.” Namor lied, he was by then almost accepting it as the true but didn’t want to have to think about the ramifications this would have, stuff he was sure the twins hadn’t even considered yet. Also he had actually thought it a few times during their time on Utopia, he saw Northstar often enough and people asked. Constantly. And if he was sincere it just made him hate the idea and forget about it.

“Ok, if you just want it to leave at it, we will go to the Captain and ask for some DNA.” Aurora said going for the door.

“You are too sure he will give it to you.”

“He will do anything to help a friend, right?” Northstar said grinning at him.

“Yes, Rogers would.” Namor murmured. “If I give you some DNA will you leave me alone?”

“Until we have the answer.” She said.

“Then we will be back to prove that WE ARE your kids.” He said pointing at him.

“Do whatever you want.” The twins high-fived each other. “Just go to your ship and wait there until I have some blood samples. It would be maybe an hour.”

“We don’t have a ship.” Northstar pointed it out. Namor froze on his spot, then how?

“We came swimming.” Aurora commented. Namor just stared at them, he felt were this was going and he didn’t liked.

“And how are you keeping your oxygen in check?” He asked to be sure. “I don’t think that thing last long enough for a trip like this.”

“We are just breathing.” She said as if it was obvious.

“What?”

“That was the stuff we noticed six months ago, we didn’t drown on an underwater mission.” He commented

“And you, never noticed you would breathe underwater before?”

“Never tried.” Said her shrugging

“I just thought I was really good keeping my breath.” He said slightly embarrassed.

“Just, just wait I will go for some blood.” Namor said even if it was probably unnecessary by now. They really should had started with that small detail. It was for the best if he started thinking the arrangement for the presentations, if they were his kids like it seem, they need to be included into the royal family.

They were going to be his heirs. One of them was probably going to get the throne someday… Ugh, he was feeling the headache this would cause. How his people will react, how things would had to change in the future. This headache was going to be even bigger than the one he had thanks to this unnecessarily long conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
